gearquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Beginners Guide
Getting started When you first start out, you have almost no gear and are weak. Here are your options: 1) Go after the easiest quest, and build up items and level to do harder quests. 2) Join a guild (for a detailed list of guilds, go its page), and ask for help with gear. Either way, leveling is very quick when you're low level. Pick what you want to do, points towards Attack help if you're hitting other people as well as when you're hitting monsters. Points in energy are pretty necessary. Energy gets more xp/time than stamina does. Points in stamina helps you attack more, and heal if you have medic specialization. It's best to do the "Slayer" Boss until you have 2 Destroyer's Rings; be careful not to level too quickly because there aren't better rings for as far as I can see. Next go over to the Elven Passway, where you can get some good equipment from "Sly Elven Archers". You'll need most of the gear you won in the previous area to beat them, though. The main two things you need are Sly's Belt and an Elven Robe. Once you have these, progress to the Magma Pits for all the good Tarasque gear, and The Cave of the Dead for Spectre Cape and Enchanted Skele Dagger (you need two of these daggers, also unless you can get a Cold Morning Soulbreaker bank them for later use against fire bosses). * HINT: in cave of the dead you will collect Map Fragment II after collection (you have a 10 minute time limit from pick up), proceed to Elven Passway and kill Elven Mage for hidden item, Elven Pyro. Keep the map fragment in your bank and collect all 9 pieces for a bonus (currently not all released as game is still under development). Boss and Monster Drops When you've done a ton of quests, you'll find that you don't get the items that the bosses and monsters leave behind for you, if your inventory is full. Some times you get 2 or 3 things from a boss or monster at a time. It's worthwhile to regularly evaluate what you have on hand, and get rid of items that you don't need any longer. If there are people in your guild that need them, you can send them some items. If you can't find someone to take them, then you can either sell them or put them in the bank (you have to be in the city to do that). Selling Items/Banking One must be in the "Haven" area to sell items or bank items and gold. You may notice that the (Go To Bank) area is yellow or gold in color at Haven. This is where you can deposit extra items or gold. Before selling all your items, consider whether the item was hard to get when you were low level, and decide if it may not be better to store it in the bank. It may be worthwhile to have it available to give to lower level players in your guild later on. Alternatively, it may be possible to Auction the item for more gold. If the item is Soulbound it cannot be passed to other players, and so may be sold when you no longer need it. There are two ways to sell items: one for gold on hand, and another for gold in bank if you deposit the items first. If you deposit the items to the bank first, you do not lose 10% banking fee for depositing gold after the sale. To sell an item for gold on hand, click on your pack, and the little blue dot to the lower right of the item's picture, and click "Sell". To sell an item for gold in bank, while on the Bank page click on your pack, click on the blue dot, click "Bank it", click "Deposit", click the item in your bank and click "Sell". If you sell items for gold on hand, and do not bank your money, you can lose gold at about a rate of 1 gold/500 on hand, with a minimum of 1 gold unless you have none. You can make a calculation, based on how much you have. Is it really worth 10% of your money to not lose 10-20 gold/day in fights? If you're a Cleric and can't be hit in PvP, the bank isn't worth it for storing money, but it can still be very useful for storing items. Trading items for gold with other players is the better option, but if you need cash, attack sly the elven archer for gold and collect lots of gear from The Cemetery and sell it in Haven, by opening backpack and clicking item and then the sell option.